A Day To Remember
by Drow0036
Summary: Bayle meets Devimon. Is it love or is it lust?.     Just as a warning: This story is sexually based and has profanity. If you don't like or your under aged don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't or ever have owned Digimon and characters there in.

Bayle is the only character in the story that's mine.

A/N: This story is sexually based and has profanity. If you don't like or your under aged don't read.

Name: Bayle.

Female

Age: 15

Name: Devimon

Male

Age: Unknown

*Bayle's POV*

Time: 3:50pm

Since I began swimming; I was a natural. Working hard all spring to train for the swim team at school. I reached for my bag with a sigh, my aching body protesting. I stept out side of the school's swimming center onto the side walk that lead home. Stopping to look at some clouds roll by, tall dark clouds full of rain. Slumping forward a bit. 'Oh that's just nice, its going to rain on me.' I thought to myself. Unlocking the door to the house and soaking wet. Before going in a bolt of lighting flashed. I turned and stuck out my tongue at the storm. Closing the door. I yelled to mom that I was home. No answer. ' Maybe shes in the kitchen' I thought.

A note stuck on the fridge with a cute kitty magnet read.

"Sorry hunny work called. Will be working late you know how the hospital is. Food in the fridge and lock the door before you go to sleep. Love you."

Nukeing the food mom left and locking the door as mom told me to do, I made my way up the stairs to my room. Flopped my wet school bag on the ground. Placeing my food and drink next to my bed as I changed out of my wet cloths into a night shirt and some lose shorts. Sitting on my bed and clicked on the T.V. only for the lights to go out. Mouth full of food I mumbled out cuss words. 'Fine..' I thought. 'I'll just light some candles and eat my food.' After eating I lay flat on my back on the bed with arms behind my head. Lighting filled the sky out side. Suddenly filling something light hit my chest. Holding the odd thing at eye level. "What the hell is this?. Wait this looks like a digi-vice! " As I said this someone fell on top of me. Arms flaying to get free and gasping for breath; Looked at a very dazed digimon. It was clearly male, Wearing a thin black fabric. Showing his contours. Muscles bulged and flexed as he sat up.

"Who are you?." he asked. "Im Bayle." I gasp trying to catch my breath. From my vantage point I could see tite fabric stretched over his thighs. Reaching the digi-vice and showed him.

" Don't you know you should never lay under a portal?." He chimed.. " You can get yourself hurt that way."

"Sorry didn't think a portal would open up on top of me." Huffing to get more air.

He noted the candles lit. Cocking an eye brow ever so slightly.

"Have I come at the wrong time?. Are you expecting someone?" He grined at her.

"What are talking about?." Looking at the candles she laughed. "Oh..no the power went out."

"Maybe you can help me out then."

"What could I do for someone like you?" I asked.

"I seem to be trapped here in your world and you seem to be the only one that can help. Or at least give me a place to stay. I know I'll stay with you. What do you say?. I don't bite much."

He grinned devilishly at me. The portal he came from sizzled as it closed, Smelling of ozone.

Noticing that I was staring at his crotch; smiled as he reached down groping him self.

I then noticed that he looked from me to his crotch. Giveing a sheepish grin.

He settled him self between my legs. ' Wait I don't know if this is a good idea. I just meet this guy' I thought. How ever we could not keep our heads to our self's. He tugged and pulled at my night shirt. Throwing it to the floor next to the bed.

I moaned wantonly as he stroked my breast, caught inexplicably in this sudden display.

With his free hand undid my loose shorts. Cloths lay scattered next to the bed.

My hand slid up inside his skin tite shirt. His abs and back muscles tensed. "Who are you? are you my digimon?"

I gasped as my cheeks flushed with desire. . "My name is Devimon." Saying with a slight bow. He cocked his head to one side "Do you want me to be your digimon?" replied the digimon as the last bits of clothing was shed.

Pulling him closer whispering in his ear. "Devimon; yes I do. Now what?."

As he spread my legs wider he lowered his self, hips bucking as his shaft was greedily swallowed into my virgin warmth. Divimon ground his body against mine and I, for the first time had a man. His black wings spread out flapping lightly with every thrust. As minutes ground into hours moans rose to cries of pleasure, urging him on as his body shuddered and pulsed within mine, expending his lust within.

The room now smelt of a heavy musk. That seemed to linger in the air.

"Shit!" He panted. Devimon fell limply next to me. "That was fucking hot." Said as he held me close. 'This was shaping up to be a dream come true. Could hardly wait to see what was going to happen next.' I thought

I awoke to the shrill keening of the telephone on the table close to the bed, shattering the last vestiges of what felt like a very good dream.

*Ring...Ring* the telephone yelled out. Swaying her sore body over to the phone. "Hello?." Bayle yawned. "Hi mom. You coming home soon?. Oh ya got to work over huh?. That sucks. Ok mom love you to." *click* Looking around the room I could see the candles still burning bright on there wick. Trudged over to each one snuffing them out one by one.

Devimon rolled over. "What was that all about?." "That was my mom, She has to work over at the hospital. Shes going to be late coming home.." "How late is late?." Saying with a half grin. "Don't know, why?" I asked as he leaned over and kissing me softly suckling my lips. Need was written all over his face.

*Devimons POV*

Devimon wanted her so badly. And now she was his to have. An exotic land, every inch to be explored, marked, mapped and conquered. Tongue flicked out and licked her chin. Snaking down her throat slide across it before closing his mouth around a small bit of flesh, sucked lightly. She exhaled as I brought her down to the bed again. Hands lightly skimming along my sides, Muscles heaving under her gentle touch. Her small hand slowly drifting downward finding a thatch of my pubic hair; letting the little minx's fingers comb through it. Running one finger along the top of the hard shaft, twitching up and down as Bayle went. Swirled the tip of the head with the finger, to the underside and back to his balls.

I moaned and shivered. feeling my sack moving in her palm as she held them carefully, rubbing them around with nibble fingers. Pulling her up with my hands caressing her back, A motion along her spine, as they went. Touching over every vertebrae. coming to the rise on her buttocks.

Rolling her over I huffed on a bare neck, Seeing this girl blush rising over her face as I whispered in her ear. " I want your ass."

*Bayle's POV*

He stated to spread my cheeks apart. His fingers tickled the crack, probing and exposing my most private place, teasing it until it pulsed with a desire Ive never felt before. He levered himself into position, and slowly began to sink inside me, the head ready to plung into my depths.

Devimon's head tilted back as he slid deep inside, growling through clenched teeth as my tender entrance painfully gave way for him. His sack pressed against my quivering back side, gritting teeth as I was impaled on him. Every vain pulsed as he drug himself out slowly only to dive in again, his hips slapping against my tite ass. . Devimon's shaft played my body like a symphony, sensations surging through me I never thought existed, desires I never thought possible. When he climaxed I could actually feel it rushing inside me, coating all the right places. It was all to much as my own body gave way in a fit of ragged moans and spasms. An electric tidal wave that caused every muscle to clinch as it reverberated through me, pulling him deeper inside me, the two of us moving as one while the rest of the world fell away. Shaking, sweating and drained Devimon fell atop me, and I onto the bed, his thick shaft still hilted within me. Slowly he withdrew, wet and limp.

Time: 5:00pm

*Ring...Ring* the telephone yelling out yet again.

'That damn phone' I thought. I half Stumbled half ran out of bed to get to the phone, got my damn leg tangled in the bed sheets and fell with a *Thud*. *Ring...Ring*. I looked up from my new spot on the floor at the annoying device. Narrowing my eyes at it. I reached out to answer it, Or to choke it. "Hello?" I grumbled out. " Hi hunny you sound like you where asleep. Sorry to wake you, But I have to stay, where short handed at the moment. I have a place to sleep and Yes I've eaten." Bayle's mom said. " I know how you are mom." I stated. "Just don't over do it."

"I love you, I'll try to be home as soon as I can." " Love you to mom." I made a kissy sound to my mom before hanging up.

I walk over to bed and went back to sleep.

Room still reeking of an odor of sex.

*Devimon's POV*

"Wake up sleepy head." Devimon said. She grunted and rolled over onto her back.

He looked down at the young girl laying on the tangled sheets, disheveled, unkempt hair. He smiled.

They had exhausted them selfs after passionate love makeing. How ever I was any thing but exhausted. My eyes trailed down Bayle's body. Her nipples hard. And my crotch seemed to be ready to go again. She stirred a bit and slowly began to rise up her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and licked the lightly pink lips. With a naughty grin I straddled her. My mouth hovered over her left nipple. Seeing her tremble from excitement as my warm breath on the most sensitive part of her body. Tracing my tongue around the tip of her round breast. She moaned out as I continued to lap and suckle her soft perked mounds. My crotch stiffened more. So I moved to teasing, licking and suckle the right breast. My hand roamed to her lower silky flowery folds. Fingers played along the folds pushing one, two, then three fingers molded and rubbed into her. Running my thumb along and around her cliteris as three fingers plunged into her moist hole. She sighed out as I played with every fold and pucker. Moveing my fingers in circles around the edges of her vagina. Pulling my wet fingers out of her moist hole, juices flowed into my palm. I laped at the sweet liquid. "You taste good."

*Bayle's POV*

One of his hands traced my neck moving to my shoulder. While the other lifted my leg before closing in. "Get you hips up for me." He said. I felt the head of his cock enter into my vagina. I shivered as he slowly pushed forward. I felt myself part as the thick appendage made its way inside. Devimon withdrew until just the head was warmly tucked in the folds. I whimpered. Devimon's now free hands stroked my breast roaming over my body, reveling in the hot pleasure of him plunging in and down the luscious, well lubricated lips.

He increased his pace as my breath gone as I tried to speak. Devimon thrust back in wings flapping wildly. Again I tryed. "Devi..." But the force behind his hips slaping against mine. Wouldn't let me finish. Devimon growled as he smiled at me pinching one of my nipples. I bite on my lower lip then let out a half whimper. I tensed around my lovers cock. His growls I found to be sexy. He panted squeezing my nipples rolling them in between his fingers. He lay on me with most all his weight. Our mouth's devoured each other as we bucked furiously. Hands, tongues, gasping for breath urged us on. Devimon cam first groaning at the pleasure building up within him. He threw his head back and cried out as his body shook. In heaving gasps he shot his cum filling all my crevices.

The fill of Devimon's cum in me spurred my release. I to shouted as I felt the liquid rise from my depths Bursting free from me with a explosion of bliss. I felt the sap seeing onto my legs and thighs as well as my bed; mixed with his own juices. Exhausted the two of us trembling with aftershocks held each other. Devimon still inside me slowly pulled out as more cum flowed onto the sheets.

After another romp in the bed my stomach made a gargling noise. We seem to both look down. Laughing " Looks like its time to eat. Lets go satisfy the beast that is the tummy." I giggled. Opening the fridge brought out different things to eat. Left over fried chicken, some rice cooked in chicken broth, smashed potato's. I grabbed the bread and made sandwiches.

"Is it ok?" I asked Devimon. He nodded yes.

"We really need a bath." I stated. "I agree. Haven't taken a bath for a while now." He said.

"Follow me then." Grabing Devimons hand leading him to the bathroom. "Immerse yourself in the hot water." I said; As he sat behind me in the tub. " This fills so good." He said. Both grabing a soapy rag; began to wash each other. We finished washing , towled off laying down next to each other flesh touching. Still warm from the bath they took.

Devimon slide lower to partake of Bayle's supple breast.

*Bayle's POV*

I mouned as my partner, my lover put my whole breast in his warm mouth. Suckuling, Pulling and lightly biting. Sworlling his tongue around a hard nipple. His mouth came up to meet mine. I parted my lips a bit. Devimon's tongue pushed into my mouth.

He began to kiss my lips down to my neck then to my chest and continued kissing as he went. "Spread your legs." He grunted out. I complied one leg on each of his sholders.

Devimon with each hand folded back my vaginal lips to reveal a yearning pink flower longing for desire. He began to dart his tongue into and out of my hole. Lapping it like a dog. Licked at the cliteris teasingly. I loudly mouned out. "Oh!. Devimon!" He continued to suckle on my cliteris. Bitting and pulling on it. I screamed out as my liquid poured out into Devimon's mouth. Lapping at it till it was all clean.

*Devimon's POV*

I relaxed next to Bayle. She tasted so deliciously sweet.

Filling moist lips on my side I looked down to see she was licking and kissing her way down as I did to her. Laying back I let her taste me; seemed only fare. Bayle came to him cock and began to lick the tip of the phallus. He could tell she did not know what she was doing. But she was getting better as she went. Filling her mouth around my meat felt great.

She ran her hands down the length of me, then letting them rest below his balls. As she sucked and licked at the tip she pushed all of my shaft into her warm moist mouth. Slowly pumping my penis all the while fondling my balls in her small hands. I felt as though I'd organism at any time. I grabbed her head and pushed and pulled faster until I sent a shot of cum into her mouth. As it ran down Bayle's lips I let go of her head. My chest heaving as I was done. I watched as she swallowing down the cum. Bayle crawing back up and rested her head on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I don't or ever have owned Digimon and characters there in.

Bayle is the only character in the story thats mine.

A/N: This story is sexualy based and has profanity. If you don't like or your under aged don't read.

I have also, like in the other story, put a time of night/day. How much time passes in Bayle's world.

Name: Bayle.

Female

Age: 15

Name: Devimon

Male

Age: Unknown

6:30pm

*Bayle's POV*

I awoke from a nap to find Devimon was not in the room. "I guess he's hungry again." I said stepping out of bed rather groggily. Using the bath room; washed my face trying to wake my self up. Reaching for a towel behind me, No towel awaited me. 'Oh great.' I thought angrily filling around, Bumping my hand on the cabinet that held towels and other toiletries. "Oww! Son of a bitch!" Yelling out. Opening my eyes a bit, some water blurred my vision. Hardly able to see, opened the door to the cabinet. Of course not moving my head back far enough, hit my head. If I continue on this course of events. I'd be blind, bleeding and naked on the floor.

Finally getting my shit together I got dressed and headed down the stairs. 'And maybe I wont fall and brake my damn neck or run into the wall.' I thought to myself.

Turning the corner into the kitchen. "You want something to eat?" Devimon turned asking pausing for a moment looking at me. "What the hell happened to you?."

"I washed my face got water in my eyes couldn't see, Then proceeded to wack my hand on the cabinet trying to look for a towel, Then not stepping back far enough and unable to see smashed the door into my head." I said matter of factly.

He stood there looking at me. I could not believe it he started to laugh at me. Poofing out my cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest. "Was not funny. I got hurt and your laughing at me. Not cool." I explained. Hugging my head he said. "Sorry." He began. "I'll make it all better." Edging closer to me as he looks me up and down. I feel the heat in my cheeks rise under his examination and continuous watching. "Bayle?" He asked. "Yes?." I said.

"Here's your food." Devimon smiled, placing the food on the table.

Narrowing my eyes a bit, giving him a dirty look all the while stuffing food in my mouth, chewing it slowly.

*Devimon's POV*

'She is cute when she's trying to be angry' I thought.

Setting myself beside her at the table, began to eat. All the while looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "So. What's the plan today?. Set around and talk?, Watch T.V?." Before filling my mouth with more food i said. "Have a romp in the bed again?" I had a most well placed self-satisfied smerked when she all most choked on her food.

'I'v always have been visual when it came to sex. It's not like I don't like plowing into this girl. Many nights I sat on my bed; mind drifting to a soft body writhing under me. I get quite hard so much so it aches. As much as I entertain the thought of seeing myself fucking someone like a porn star. I never expected that it would happen. She's small, soft and she smells good. I think I can stay wrapped around her in bed for a long time.'

"Bayle, I'm hard again. Come over and see." I told her.

She walked over to where she could see a bulge in my pants.

7:20pm

*Bayle's POV*

Devimon seemed to be a horn dog today. I saw him take his hand to undo his pants. Because the hardness was causing some discomfort. Then proceeded to take his pants completely off.

Pulling me closer to him undid my pants as well as discarding both pants with my underwear and shirt tossed on the kitchen floor. Reached out and sat me on his lap. Facing him, legs on either side. Pushing me down onto his huge cock. The sudden thrust took my breath away. He stands up drawing me to him, grabs my ass and grinds himself against me. Fingers digging into my flesh. One swift move he plunges into and impales me. I shook as he slowed his pace. "I need release." He moaned.

I cry out as he rammed deeper as wet flesh slapped against flesh. "That's it cum for me!" Devimon yelled.

He rides me hard even after my release, he doesn't stop. Breathing hard and my legs ached. "Easy baby, just hold still." He said. I swallowed trying to get my breathing under control. Hanging my head and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Devimon drove a climax out of me again. "You like me pounding my dick into you, Dont you?" Wispering in my ear. I murmur something incoherent. He simply chuckles, Squeezes my ass and rams me for emphasis. His balls swing with each stroke.

He rides me steadily for a time then pulls out running his wet cock between my legs. I looked down and watch as his dick flailed around. I clench my muscles. "You want some more?" He laughed out. I squirmed a bit to get down. His hand grabed his shaft guided it to my swollen lips. Holding it there torturing me. "Do you want more...Bayle?" He asked. I shoke my head no. He shoves his wet phallus back up into me. With a hard stroke that makes me catch my breath. Devimon resumes his earlier rhythm. Sweat streanimg off us.

*Devimon's POV*

I growl out. "I'm gonna fill every hole in side you. Oh here it comes!" I now road her all out now. My left arm around her waist my right hand frantically squeezing Bayle's ass. I slammed into her so hard everything pulsed as cum squirts inside, filling her hole to the brim. It seemed to take forever to empty my self. Her musles pulled on my shaft as swollen wet lips suckling my cock like a baby to its mom's tit. "That was incredible." I huffed out. Still holding on to my sweet Bayle. I kissed her on the moist head, seeing as she had passed out. Run a hand over a hard nipple, thrilled by the fill of her body and the promise of haveing to be inside her again.

Still inside her, brought her to the bed, layed her down as I slowly pulled out of her sweet heaven.

9:00pm

*Devimon's POV*

She awoke to me smileing at her. "Awake already?" Asking a bit smugly. Bayle rose sourly out of bed, wobbling into the bath room, washed up, and then wobbled into the bed room setting on the edge of the bed.

*Bayle's POV*

I unintentionally sized him up. Drinking in his raw masculine presence from the shoulder length black hair down to the huge cock, his two black horns, A set of black wings, the pale skin as well as the square jaw line. I figured him to be 7 to 8 feet tall. Body tight and muscled in all the right places.

I blushed as he leaned over nesting his chin on my shoulder. Sending a hot breath in my ear. "Did you like me pounding you, filling your tite little hole contort around my shaft? as I slid inside?." He asked wickedly.

I began to shake at the thought of him being deep, deeper then he's been. Filling me to the rim with his juice. Moaning as my vagina wettens once again. I looked over to see him grinning at me. Devimon picks me up to sets me so I straddle his hips. An all ready hard throbbing cock brushed agenst my moist hole. I lifted a bit as Devimon guided the head into an awaiting vagina. Holding on to his shoulders as I slid slowly down. With his dick safely inside Devimon moaned out. "I'm going to fill every bit of you with cum. Are you ready?" I just nodded. He started off slowly and built up from there. Soon he layed me down so he was on top. Slamming down into me. I clenched my teeth with every powerful thrust. I thought after the first three organisms he'd stop, But he keep going. Shot after wonderful shot filling me more with his cum. He's dick pulsed and wiggled with every push. Devimon closed his eyes, grabbing my hips. Seeming to slam harder and deeper than before. I cried out as my belly began to be engorged with fluids. " How does it fill...to be full of me?" Devimon grunted out as he shot more fluid into my already full womb. "Some how distressful." I moaned out. "But It's you so I don't mind." Grinning a bit. Devimon laughed then smiled down at me. Shaft forcing more liquid into me. We both yell out as we fell into bliss again. Pleasure poured over us. Laying there for what seemed like hours, Devimon slowly pulled and pushed filling the wetness around his shaft, pulled completely out, wet and limp.

10:30pm

*Devimon's POV*

*Crack...Pow!*

Bayle jumped up onto me holding my head in a death grip. "Whaaaa!" She yelled out almost deafening me with the shrill cry. "Bayle, you can let go. It's just thunder and lighting." I said as I tried to calm her down. The rain pattering against the window.

"I'm not scared..I was just startled is all." She said crawling off of me.

I just nodded as I stroked her still some what swollen belly full of my cum. My lips meet with hers in a long passionate kiss. I let my hand drop to her thigh, Twitching slightly, laughing softly. "Relax." I said. My hand was now rubbing her folds, which began to strain against my hand. Bayle let out a deep groan. "Oooh, Muahh." She trembled with excitement. I stuck my middle finger into a wet hole. With quivering body I rolled her over onto her back, stopped fingering her to replace it with my now throbing cock. I held her tite to my body,

Wispering. " Your driving me crazy, I just want to be in you forever."

"I know. You wont stop putting your dick in me. Now I know how carnival food fills" She said. "I was being serious." I stated. Kissing her on the head. "Got any fantasies? Besides being with me." I smirked down at her as she blushed said. "I have some..yeah. Umm three-ways, maybe try some light bondage, But I'm afraid and shy with stuff like that." My shaft started to throb with desire as images of her tied up and pounded by me and some other digimon. 'I think other human males are never going to be good enough for my Bayle. If any other male was going to touch her it was going to be another digimon.' I thought to my self. "I'm curious about something. You say you like three-ways?" I asked. She just nodded. "I have someone you've got to meet then." "And who is this person?" She questioned. Leaning closer to her ear whispering a name. "Myotismon." Is all I said as a digivice hit her on the head. "Oww. What the hell is this?" asking, reached up to the hurt spot on her head to grab the device.

I smiled at her as sighed. "Oh look how convenient. Oh my god Is he coming here?" She screamed out at the realization. The device glowed, a portal opened. Myotismon showed up, but unlike Devimon he landed on his feet first. Filling Bayle wiggle to get from under me. I just stayed put, deep in side and on top of her. I found it amusing as she tried to hide.

An amused Myotismon looked on at Devimon seeming to be on top of and in the process of have sex with a, human?. He cocked an eyebrow at Devimon. "What are two up to?. Am I interrupting, Or is there room for one more?"

"So good of you to join us. And just in time. Our dear Bayle told me she'd like to be tied up and have a three-way."b Devimon as well as Myotismon smirked at Bayle.

*Bayle's POV*

Taking a deep breath "I don't need this." I said.

I felt as Devimon pulled out. Opening my eyes to two pairs of smiling digimon. "What? Having two men in my room , and I have no clothes on. So ya see..." Swallowed hard. "Is it hot in here?" I asked looking around trying to keep my mind off the two males in the room with me. "If you think its hot in here now, Its about to get hotter." Myotismon sent warm air in to my ear as he talked. I felt as his hand glided up my arm then to my hand tying it to one of the post of my bed. Devimon followed the same plan as he to tied my other hand onto the post. "You asked for this my dear, now lets play." Devimon saying as Myotismon undressed. I glimpsed at Myotismon's now nude form, Lean body, huge phallus and the tight ass. He soon took notice that I was inspecting his body. "I think she likes what she sees." Devimon said amused. "I do believe your right. Look shes already wet." Myotismon saying delighted.

I wanted them both so badly. Shaking not knowing what was next. Myotismon spoke in a deep and a most seductive way. "There's no need to be scared. All you do is nothing, but obey. We tell you to move you do so. Understand?" Nodding my head I simply said. "Yes."

Filling a hand on my chest then another on my leg. Fingers lightly graze my flesh all over. There hands soon came to my wetted folded lips between my legs spread a bit as they went. Myotismon ran on finger along the most sensitive spots. Which twitched. He could fill my hips buck a bit. Skimming in a downward motion, touched over every curve and crevice. seeming to map my vagina.

As Devimon suckled on both of my nipples. Biting down, pulling the tips up and swirling his tongue around the swollen, redden mounds. Whimpering out in protest. Myotismon reached a hand under each leg spreading them apart. Putting just the head of his cock in my hole, teasing it until it pulsed. With a harsh ram of his hips, His large shaft pulsed inside my wet vagina. I grimaced at the harsh thrusting. As my vagina seemed to clamp down with every hard pounding of his hips slapping against mine. He reached my core and proceed to push harder into my womb. I placed my hand on his leg as my petite torso heaved under Myotismon. Devimon's own dick jutted out. With a smirk Devimon pushed his mass into my mouth. He closed his eyes as I wrap my lips around his shaft. My tongue moved a bit as he shoved his gerth in and out. Both soon howled out as cum filled my mouth and pussy in a rush.

Swallowing Devimon's seed filling it slide down my throat. I did not notice Myotismon had pulled his cock out. He had walked away and had produced a small lighted candle. "Whats that for?" I said light headed and out of breath. "Why it's for you. Now don't move." he ordered. Devimon held an odd piece of wood. Split into two angles. Tying both legs to it, now my legs where elevated and spread apart. "Wha..What are you two doing?" Saying as I moved objecting to this odd behavior. "I told you not to move! Don't make me punish you." Myotismon growled.

As a drop of hot wax driped on my belly. "Uahh!" I yelled out. Another drop hit below my belly button. I moaned out. Oddly enough I felt mayslf getting wet. Both smelling the all to familiar scent. Drop one after another hit flesh. Devimon turned to Myotismon grinning. "She must like this she's all wet.." Devimon stated. Myotismon nodded as another drop hit my pink throbing pussy. Jurking up as the hot liquid cooled. I whine in pain and pleasure. I felt gust of warm air on my neck. " Do you want more?" Myotismon asked slyly. Nodding yes I let out a loud wimper as Devimon lay next to me faceing my vagina. With clawed hand spread the soft moist folds. I felt the heat of the candle close. Yelling out as Myotismon tipped it ever so slightly, letting hot wax pour on and over my folds.

As it harded Devimon pulled it off. More wax was poured. I screamed out. This time I arch my back as wave of cum flowed. Musk of sex filled the room. Blowing out the candle Myotismon helped Devimon take the rest of the wax off now mixed with cum. I soon relax. But both men where far from through with me. "Where not done." Devimon said removeing the leg binder, Untied my hands only to retie them togeather in front of me. Both sat me up. "What are you two going to do to me now?" asking slugishly. "Don't worry about it. Devimon what side do you want, front or back?" "I'll take the back." Devimon said eagerly. "Well before we start put this on." Myotismon gave Devimon some odd looking black sticky goo to put on his shaft. "What is that stuff?" I asked curious. "You will see." Grinning at me with his fangs showing.

Devimon helped me onto Myotismon's lap. As his cock slipped between the folds, Devimon's shaft buryed in my ass. My ass and vagina burned. Both men pushed deep slipping in and out of my tender holes. Stroking my back, hips, breast and neck. I closed my eyes. Nodding at each other both bit down one on each side of my neck.

With eyes still shut as pleasure and pain bathed me. Sweeped away with the filling. Arms hooked around Myotismon's head still tied, stroked my hands through his hair. As he and Devimon lapped and sucked on my neck. Filling a burn between my legs spread, consumed in flame, felt myself growing tired. Biting down harder the heat flared from close to fire to being in the fire. Organism one after another, But still no end to the sexual energy Devimon and Myotismon emitted. "So tiered.." I mumble out. Filling the two hold me to them. Pinching my nipples, stroked my back, arms and legs. Thrusting faster and deeper. Fire exploded into and through out. Screaming out, a gush of cum mix on my bed sheets. I pass out exhausted.

*Devimon's POV*

"Seems Bayles asleep. Poor thing." I stated. "She lasted longer than I thought she would." Myotismon sighed.

We both pulled our limp cocks out. Laying her on her back. We to layed down on ether side of her.

The clock read 1:30pm

*Bayle's POV*

*knock...Knock.* Came the pounding on the door. "Bayle..Bayle! time to get up hunny. You cant sleep all day. It's to nice out side." My mom yelled through the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up." I yell back. Suddenly realizing what happened the day before. Quickly looking under the covers finding no one. "Was it a dream? But it seemed so real. I'm sour all over. Wonder where they went then. Maybe back to there home?" 'Wow I'm full of questions' I thought. walked into the bathroom took a shower, brushing my teeth I noticed two sets of bite marks on my neck with nice looking bruises. I walked back to my bed pulled the sheets off, seeing two digivices on the night stand glow, picked them up. A bright light engulfing me.


End file.
